


Best Laid Plans

by heartsflush



Series: The Modern AU Zone [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Other, Stolen Century Spoilers, a little angsty, also taako is VERY passionate about the food network, but quickly gets fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 07:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11573715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsflush/pseuds/heartsflush
Summary: Inclement weather and unfortunate circumstance creates a change in plans for Taako. It's a shame, really; Lup really outdid herself with his hair.





	Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> howdy y'all! it's the thunderstorm date night fic we all deserve!
> 
> i wanted 1) sibling banter and 2) cute taakitz shit so why not put them in the same fic right??? yes. definitely
> 
> also i'm mostly writing this to distract myself from the DOOM coming up next thursday
> 
> yell heah

Taako hummed gently to himself as he carefully applied his eyeliner, the glitter sparkling in the bright fluorescent lights. Tonight, he’d carefully planned a date with Kravitz; after a lovely dinner at the most pretentious restaurant in town, they’d go see the production of  _ Tristan und Isolde _ at the local opera house. (Not Taako’s first choice, but Krav seemed to love opera, and Taako was more than happy to oblige.)

Once he’d finished the tips of his wings, he took a step back and smiled. “Another perfect look for T-double A-K-O,” he said to himself, unscrewing the cap of his mascara.

A snicker came from the hallway outside the bathroom as Taako began to brush on the mascara. “You’re making that face again, dingus.”

Taako put the mascara down, closed his wide-open mouth, and rolled his eyes (carefully). “I can’t help it, goofus.”

Lup snickered and leaned against the doorframe. “You could just use magic, yknow?”

“I know,” Taako replied. “But this is special, so I’m making it special.”

Lup snorted. “ _ You’re  _ special.”

“And you’re my twin, so that makes you special too, dipshit.” 

Taako finished his makeup and started pulling his hair out of the long braid he kept it in. Lup walked into the bathroom and started rooting through the mess that was their bathroom drawers looking for a hairbrush. When she found one, she started brushing Taako’s hair out and sifting her fingers through it like she’d done thousands of times before.

Taako sighed gently, hoping Lup wouldn’t notice but knowing that she did. It had been about ten years since they’d done something like this. It was hard forgetting the person he loved so dearly, so closely, for so long, then remembering her all at once with a century of memories. Sometimes, the domestic things would get to him; he hadn’t realized that he’d forgotten the pull of her rings on his hair, or the song she’d hum while combing through the long strands.

“Hey, Taako Tuesday, you’re zoning out again,” Lup stated, interrupting Taako’s train of thought. She’d pulled his hair up into an intricate braided style, and Taako hadn’t even noticed.

Taako smiled. “Thanks, Lulu.”

Lup looked like she was about to protest, then saw the look on Taako’s face and decided against it. “Of course, broski. Now go get your dress on. Your date’ll be here any minute.”

With that, she shoved Taako out of the bathroom and towards his room. Taako rolled his eyes and headed inside.

 

Taako was just putting the finishing touches of his outfit together when the large grandfather clock in their living room--a gift from Ren--struck six o’clock. Right on time, Angus turned on the TV to watch that evening’s episode of the Caleb Cleveland television adaptation.

“Enjoying the series so far, Agnes?” Taako asked, clipping on a necklace.

“Yes, sir!” the small boy replied. Taako had told him thousands of times that he didn’t have to call his adopted father ‘sir’, but the habit stuck. “There are some discrepancies between the novels and this adaptation, but the costume and scenery work is really phenomenal! I just wish they wouldn’t pander to little kids every five seconds.”

Taako pulled on six gold bangles as he walked over to Angus. “It is a kid’s show, Ango.”

Angus frowned. “I know, but it just feels patronizing.”

“Not every kid’s the world’s greatest detective, my dude,” Taako replied, ruffling his hair. “Anyway, Krav’ll be here soon, so--”

As if on cue, the doorbell sounded and interrupted Taako’s sentence. He smiled and walked into the foyer to answer the door.

Taako pulled open the door right as a large clap of thunder exploded outside. The lights flickered for a moment, then returned. It was pouring outside; rainwater flowed down the street in waves as sheets of droplets pounded down on the pavement. And standing in the middle of it all was Kravitz: beautiful, impeccably dressed, and sopping wet.

“Can I come in?” he asked, his voice barely audible above the roar of the rain.

“Dude, of course, get in here,” Taako replied, practically dragging his boyfriend inside. “Lup, can you grab some towels?” he shouted up the stairs.

“Don’t tell me you’re  _ already _ making your boyfriend wet!” Lup shouted back.

Taako wrinkled his nose. “Ew, gross! Agnes is down here, keep a lid on it!”

He heard a laugh as Lup ran down the stairs and tossed a bath towel at Kravitz. “Angler can handle it. The kid’s a detective, right? He’s definitely seen some shit.”

“Do you ever call Angus by his proper name?” Kravitz interjected, drying off his hair. 

“No, sir,” Angus answered from the other room.

Taako tugged on his boyfriend’s hand. “Come up to my room, I’ve got some clothes you can change into.”

As they headed upstairs, Lup shouted “Use protection!” after them. Kravitz’s face flushed, and Taako let out a groan.

Taako led Kravitz into his room and shut the door behind them. Clothes were strewn about everywhere, and it took a bit of fancy footwork to get to the walk-in closet housing even more garments. Taako plucked some pajamas off the floor of the closet and pointed Kravitz towards the more casual clothes, then started taking off his dress.

He fiddled with the zipper for a bit before two freezing cold hands placed themselves on his, stopping his movements. “Need some help?” asked Kravitz, pressing a light kiss to the back of Taako’s head.

Taako smiled. “If you want to.”

Moments later, the dress fell to the floor. A pair of arms replaced it, and Taako felt Kravitz’s lips press against his ear. 

“I’m sorry our date was rained out,” he whispered.

Taako smiled and turned around. “Not your fault, babe.” He looped his arms around Kravitz’s neck, causing him to inhale sharply. “Besides, I’m starting to like this better.”

As their lips met, lightning flashed, and the lights blinked out.

From downstairs, they heard Lup shout “Fuck!” and start heading up the stairs. Kravitz’s hands slid down to Taako’s hips, and their kiss deepened right before Lup pounded on the door to the room.

“Taako! Stop making out with your boyfriend and give me some of your candles!” she yelled, her voice muffled by the door. Taako reluctantly broke the kiss and shouted back “Fine!” before turning back to Kravitz.

“Sorry, hon, Lup’s a bit high maintenance,” he said, leaving the closet.

“I heard that!” Lup shouted. Taako rolled his eyes.

“It’s alright,” Kravitz replied. “I need to finish getting changed anyway.”

Taako smiled, knowing full well that Kravitz couldn’t see it, and picked up some random scented candles from the box in the middle of the floor. He opened the door to an irritated Lup and shoved the candles into her hands, then shut the door once again.

He snapped his fingers, and the vanilla candle he’d been using earlier in the week reignited. The dim light illuminated Kravitz, who had slipped on a bright pink crop top with “LICHES GET STITCHES” emblazoned across it.

Taako snorted. “Lup almost made me ditch that one.”

“I can see why,” Kravitz replied. “Though I think you wear it better than I do.”

“Nonsense, babe,” Taako said, slipping on the pajama shirt he’d picked up earlier. “The shirt makes your abs look fantastic.”

Kravitz laughed. “Especially for a dead guy, right?”

“Yep,” Taako replied, leaning up on his toes to give Kravitz a peck on the lips. “Now, I’ve got a bottle of wine, a fully charged iPad, and a portable WiFi hotspot awaiting us. You in?”

Kravitz returned the kiss with an even deeper one. “Of course.”

 

“Really? You’re making a bread pudding? Do they ever do  _ anything  _ else?!”

Taako and Kravitz sat bundled up in Taako’s duvet, a glass of red wine in each of their hands. Taako sat on Kravitz’s lap, and the iPad sat on Taako’s, where an episode of Chopped was playing. Taako, incredibly invested in the competition, had come perilously close to spilling his drink on multiple occasions. 

On the screen, one contestant said, “I start to head for the ice cream machine”, and Taako threw his head back and groaned.

“Fuck, dude, you’d think they’d learn,” he whined.

Kravitz chuckled. “It’s not like they can use magic, love.”

“Yeah, cause they’re  _ dipshits _ ,” Taako replied. “If I were on this show, I’d knock ‘em out no problem.”

Kravitz pressed his face into Taako’s hair, which had long since been removed from its updo. “I know, darling.”

Taako laughed gently and levitated his wine glass to the nightstand, then awkwardly turned himself around in Kravitz’s arms. Kravitz barely had time to place his own glass on the nightstand as Taako’s lips collided with his. He leaned back onto the pillow, taking Taako with him, and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

The lights flickered back on, but Taako turned them off with a spectral hand.

From somewhere in the corner of the room, the contestant complained about her ice cream. Taako turned that off too.

His attention was a bit occupied.


End file.
